


Let's do something crazy.

by Kei (strawberryjambouree)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sexual Content, just kidding yes I can, oh lord how do I tag this kind of thing, sort of, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjambouree/pseuds/Kei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Kenma will get that look in his eyes. 'Let's do something crazy,' it says. 'Let's ride our bikes down the roof. Walk across a power line. Run the wrong way up the street. Something.'</p><p>He has that look now.</p><p>"We should play a game since it's so loud out here. We can take turns telling secrets. No repeats. We hear what we hear."</p><p>Kuroo stares. The glint in Kenma's eyes becomes a glow, filling Kuroo's vision. He swallows.</p><p>"Sure, sounds like fun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's do something crazy.

* * *

Sometimes Kenma will get that look in his eyes. _Let's do something crazy_ , it says. _Let's ride our bikes down the roof. Walk across a power line. Run the wrong way up the street. Something._

He has that look now.

It's just beginning to rain, the steady hush rising in volume with every passing second. _Tap-tap-tap-tap_ on the window and roof, big fat drops, soaking up the dirt and dust. It hasn't rained in three weeks.

Kuroo and Kenma sit on the latter's bed, watching the shower through the blurry glass. Kenma's game is long forgotten beside him, and Kuroo's head rests beside his thigh, eyelids fluttering languidly every now and then. The AC has just begun working, so it's still a bit muggy inside the enclosed bedroom. Kenma feels a bead of sweat slip down the back of his neck and shivers.

He taps Kuroo's shoulder. Kuroo looks up at him and there it is, that dangerously gold spark in his muted bronze eyes _._

"Let's go outside."

Kuroo gets up and leads the way downstairs and out the back door, slipping off his socks to squish barefoot through the dead, wet grass.

It's not much of a yard. There is only grass. No trees, no flowers, no ornaments. There aren't even weeds. Kuroo can see where the rain has hit the fence by the thick, clean stripes running down it, cleansed by the downpour.

The rain roars down in sheets now. It's all they can hear. Kenma says something, and Kuroo bends down close to hear a repeat. But Kenma only looks at him, shakes his head, and mumbles, "nevermind."

They stand out there for a while, neither keeping track of time, drenched to the bone in lukewarm rain. It hasn't let up. Kenma says something else, and Kuroo still can't hear him.

"What?"

"My point exactly," Kenma mutters mostly to himself before continuing, "I said, we should play a game since it's so loud out here. We can take turns telling secrets. No repeats. We hear what we hear."

Kuroo stares. The glint in Kenma's eyes becomes a glow, filling Kuroo's vision. He swallows. "Sure, sounds like fun."

"You go first."

Kuroo straightens up and focusses on the grass sticking to his toes. "This rain is actually disgusting. It's like standing in piss." He grins at Kenma. " _Your turn_ ," he says as loud as he can.

Kenma blinks up at the sky, opens his mouth, and moves it. Kuroo hears nothing but the hiss of rain. He tries to read Kenma's lips, but he's never been good at that.

" _Your turn_."

Kuroo bites his lip before slowly saying, "I'll suffer through this gross rain, though, because you asked me too. I'd probably kill someone for you if you had a good enough reason for it. _Your turn_."

Kenma's giving him a strange, sidelong glance, and Kuroo's heart thuds a little faster as he remembers that Kenma is extremely good at reading lips.

"...like...this one...always...not like...friend," is what Kuroo manages to catch this time. His lungs don't seem to be able to hold as much air as they could a minute ago. Maybe they've been standing out here for too long. " _Your turn_."

"I'm gay. _Your turn_."

Kuroo has a mostly incoherent reason for blurting that out. He doesn't feel like spending much time deciphering it.

Kenma blinks at the shortness of it, or maybe he's reacting to the words. He seems to know what Kuroo said, because a shadow of hesitancy dulls his bright eyes, and he stares at his toes, wriggling nervously in the grass. "I only like one person. He's a guy too. Your turn."

Alright, Kenma had definitely raised his voice on purpose. Kuroo clearly heard every word of that. He takes a deep breath. Now is as good a time as any.

"I like you."

Kenma whips his head up, takes one tiny step forward, and pauses. His hand has frozen halfway between himself and Kuroo, and his eyes widen. His breathing pattern has been thoroughly disrupted.

"...your turn."

Kenma's eyes radiate pure gold.

"I like you t-too. I want to... I want to kiss you." His voice drops to a soundless whisper.

_Let's do something crazy._

"Your turn."

Kuroo reaches out and pulls Kenma flush against him, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders and back, and crushes their lips together. He can taste the desperation in the back of his throat. Kenma's fingers curl into his sopping-wet hair and ease him back a bit, setting a slower pace.

The rain makes everything slippery; their lips and hands glide across each other as Kenma hums into the kiss and Kuroo slips his fingertips up the hem of Kenma's plastered-on t-shirt, playing lightly with the smooth skin there.

A crash of thunder makes Kenma jolt in his arms, abruptly pulling his lips away from Kuroo's. He starts to tremble.

Kuroo hooks one arm beneath Kenma's knees and tightens the other around his shoulders, lifting him effortlessly and carrying him swiftly back inside. He strides up the stairs two at a time, up to Kenma's bedroom, where he gently sets the small boy down on his oversized bed and closes both the door and the curtains.

It's very dark and they are very drunk on kissing.

They don't plan on remedying either of these things any time soon.

Kuroo crawls in between Kenma's knees and presses their mouths together, working off both of their shirts. Kenma gets trapped in between the sheets and Kuroo's bare chest. A shudder dashes up his spine. His blunt fingernails scrabble against the hard muscle of Kuroo's upper back as his tongue is taken captive, and his breaths start coming out more like moans.

Kuroo rolls his hips and the friction pushes a strangled yelp from Kenma's lungs, high-pitched and sharp against Kuroo's mouth. Kuroo wants to make him do that a million times more. So he continues his gentle rolls, suppressing his own noises so he won't miss any of Kenma's.

Kenma has to fully break the kiss so he can breathe, head lolling to the side and thighs coming up to clamp around Kuroo's waist. His fingers find purchase in Kuroo's unruly hair and tug his mouth to his neck.

Kuroo complies and, with a particularly rough grind downward, latches onto a spot just beneath Kenma's jaw and sucks hard.

Kenma _mewls_.

Broken bits of Kuroo's name come tumbling out of him, transitioning slowly to "Tetsurou" as he moves his lips down to Kenma's nipples and nibbles lightly at one while pinching the other, still rolling his hips at a steady pace.

Kenma is an utter mess. His hair is tangled around his pink-flushed face, there's a huge hickey forming on his neck, and he's unbelievably hard. He wasn't even this hard that one time Kuroo had to french-kiss him for a dare way back in middle school. The mortifying memory is quickly pushed out of his mind by a very loud and very aggressive thought: he needs to be touched _right now_.

Kuroo's hands move to grasp his hips and Kenma is done for.

"Tetsu- _Tetsurou_ , I- I want- _please_ -"

Kuroo considers teasing him, but he decides against it. It's Kenma's first time, and he doesn't want to do anything that could give the memory a bad aftertaste. Might as well do what Kenma wants- in any case, it isn't like Kuroo doesn't want the exact same thing himself.

Kuroo does, however, take a minute to look up at Kenma's face, and when Kenma impatiently tugs at his hair, he hooks his fingers into Kenma's shorts and pulls them down as far as they can go with Kenma's legs still wrapped around him.

Kuroo carefully holds Kenma's trembling thighs so he won't accidentally get his head crushed before taking a deep breath, lowering his face, and mouthing wetly against the straining tent in Kenma's boxer briefs.

Kenma whines softly, chest heaving. His grip in Kuroo's hair is near-painful, but Kuroo finds he doesn't mind much. Kenma's making all sorts of noises now, dragging his voice through low breaths into high moans, and even a loud wail when Kuroo finally frees his cock, only to immediately wrap his mouth around the entire thing.

Kuroo takes his time, running his tongue from the base up to the tip, dipping into the slit and lapping up the excessive amount of liquid he finds there. Kenma's thighs shake violently against his palms. Kuroo continues playing around with the head for a while before abruptly loosening his jaw and practically gulping Kenma's cock down his throat.

Kenma tugs on his hair viciously as a warning, but Kuroo only gives one more rough pull of his tongue, and Kenma tips over the edge, back arching off the sheets. His cum fills Kuroo's mouth and he gulps it down greedily, pulling sob after cracked sob from the boy beneath him.

"Tetsu- _Tetsu_ \- oh- oh god- _Tetsurou_ -"

Kuroo glances up and there's a new look in Kenma's eyes, blurred with tears; their gazes connect for a brief moment before Kenma starts writhing and mewling again as he borders overstimulation.

" _Hah_ \- ah- Tetsu- _stop_ \- ah- _ah- AH-!_ "

The sounds are what finally does it. Kuroo pulls off and circles his arms around Kenma's waist, cumming in his pants and gasping against Kenma's stomach as he rides it out.

They lay there for a long while. The rain continues to pound against the roof, and the wind has picked up, whistling through the hairline cracks in the old house. Kuroo's head drifts up and down with Kenma's slow breaths until the mess in his underwear becomes too uncomfortable.

"I need a shower," he yawns and slides off the bed. Kenma smiles faintly. Kuroo sways his hips a little more than usual on his way to the door and looks over his shoulder. "You coming?"

"I think I already did."

Kuroo stares. Then he bursts into laughter, shoulder hitting the doorframe as he leans against it to steady himself. "Oh my god, Kenma. Are you serious?"

"I'm always serious." Kenma raises an eyebrow and stands up to brush past Kuroo on the way to the bathroom. "So about this shower..."

Kuroo closes the bathroom door behind them and runs his hands through Kenma's snarled hair. "What about it?"

Kenma trails a finger from Kuroo's Adam's apple to his naval. His gaze follows his finger until it hits hair, then it snaps back up to Kuroo.

_Let's do something crazy. Ride our bikes down the roof. Walk across a power line. Run the wrong way up the street._

"Maybe I want to return some favours."

Kuroo grins.

**Author's Note:**

> I... I actually did it. I wrote smut and I didn't chicken out and turn it into fluff or angst halfway through. (´･Д･)」
> 
> This is probably not the sort of thing I should be proud of but I'll take what I can get at this point, lol.
> 
> Also I realize now that in comparison to what could have happened they didn't actually do anything that crazy (except it was technically unprotected sex but shh). Welcome to the mild/fluffy smut writers' circle. Glad you could come. 
> 
> ╰( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )つ──☆*:・ﾟlol get it


End file.
